Shaman/Moveset
Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Earn more renown in 1v1 fights, by killing enemy Heroes, and getting kill streaks to unlock feats in a match. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Defense: Reflex' - Your Guard Stance only remains active for a limited time, up to one second. *'Deflect' - Dodge in the direction of an incoming attack just before impact to Deflect it. A Deflect can be followed up by Raven's Beak. *'Blood Trance' - While the opponent is Bleeding, Shaman enters a Blood Trance. Blood Trance lets the Shaman heal 4 health on every strike against the bleeding target. **'Predator's Mercy' - In Blood Trance, Predator's Mercy replaces Predator's Hunger. Predator's Mercy uses the same controls as Predator's Hunger, but now a successful attack will pin the opponent to deal 50 damage, along with healing 20 health and restoring full stamina for Shaman. **'Predator's Mercy: Blood Offering' - Once Shaman pins the target during Predator's Mercy, the bleed on the opponent will be removed, regardless of how much was left. Because the bleed is removed, Shaman effectively leaves Blood Trance for the target. Also take note that there is a brief window between the removal of the bleeding and the damage/heal/stamina restore, allowing opponents to intervene before the latter effects are applied. **'Predator's Mercy: Second Chance' - A missed Predator's Mercy can be linked directly into Wild Cat's Rage by pressing RT (XB1), RMB (PC) and R2 (PS4) or into another Predator's Mercy by pressing X (XB1), MMB (PC) and ⬜ (PS4). *'Pre-Pounce' - For Predator's Hunger/Predator's Mercy and Wild Cat's Rage, holding their respective command, X (XB1), MMB (PC) and ⬜ (PS4) for the former and RT (XB1), RMB (PC) and R2 (PS4) for the latter, will cause Shaman to hold her position in preparation for the pounce, at no cost. **'Pounce Mix Ups' - While running towards the target, Predator's Hunger and Predator's Mercy can be cancelled into Wild Cat's Rage with RT (XB1), RMB (PC) and R2 (PS4), and Wild Cat's Rage can be cancelled into Predator's Hunger or Predator's Mercy with X (XB1), MMB (PC) and ⬜ (PS4). **'The Chase' - If a target is outside normal leap range when attempting Predator's Hunger/Predator's Mercy or Wild Cat's Rage, Shaman will sprint before initiating the leap. *'Cancels' - Predator's Hunger, Predator's Mercy, and Wild Cat's Rage can be canceled with B (XB1), E (PC) and O (PS4). **'Guard Break Cancel' - Heavy Attacks can be cancelled into a Guard Break by pressing X (XB1), MMB (PC) and ⬜ (PS4). **'Dodge Cancel' - Heavy Finisher can be cancelled with Dodge by pressing A (XB1), Space (PC) and X (PS4). **'Zone Attack Cancels' - Can be Cancelled with B (XB1), E (PC) and O (PS4) after the second strike. Can also be Cancelled with Raven's Bile after the second strike. *'Wild Cat Chain Starters' - Wild Cat's Rage, Wild Cat's Pounce, and Wild Cat's Swiftness count as Heavy Starters, flowing into the Bile Omen Chain. **'Wild Cat's Wrath' - Wild Cat's Rage will strike from the same direction as the guard, unlike the Forward Dash Heavy attacks of other Heroes that default to striking from the Top Guard. *'Mountain Lion's Power' - Finish any Chain with a Left Heavy for an Unblockable Attack and slightly increased damage. *'Good Blood Omen' - The second Light Attack in Blood Omen, if initiated from the same direction as the first, strikes faster but deals less damage. *'Throw Shortcuts' - Throws can shortcut to Wild Cat's Rage with RT (XB1), RMB (PC) and R2 (PS4), or into Predator's Hunger/Predator's Mercy with X (XB1), MMB (PC) and ⬜ (PS4). *'Smooth Combos' - Stabs through Raven's Claw, Raven's Bile and Raven's Beak, along with Predator's Hunger, all feature short recoveries, allowing Shaman to start a new chain immediately. Moves (From Guard Mode)